


Lethal

by flyingjoa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, and also i love the ending of lethal weapon 2, in the same universe, just some shit i wrote since i'm sick, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingjoa/pseuds/flyingjoa
Summary: Shit went to hell on what was supposed to be an easy hunt. One werewolf-wannabe put some fire under their butts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i'm sick but i just wanted to write something that is basically the ending of lethal weapon 2, but destiel-style. sooooooooooooooooooooo this idea is basically not mine. i just changed a few things, but it's basically like the ending. i love it anyway tho. hope you do too.

No. _No._  
     This was not happening. Castiel ran, gun in hand. It was supposed to have been easy. They were supposed to just be in and out, just like always. _Where were the stairs?_ They had just underestimated how many they were. And how the girl had wanted to join them. _Down, down, down._ _He had to get to Dean._ They were well prepared, silver bullets and guns ready. But they were so many. And the girl wanted it. Castiel stopped dead in his tracks. _He's not moving._ Castiel put his gun in his pocket and sat down next to Dean. _Oh god._ He grabbed Dean's lifeless body carefully and placed him in his arms. He was so angry and so scared. Dean could not die. He _couldn't._  
     ”Breathe. You're alive. Oh, don't die. You're not dead until I tell you, you got that? You got that, Dean? You're not dead until I tell you. You got that, Dean?! You're not dead until I tell you.” Castiel's voice broke slightly at the end of his mantra. Dean blinked slowly and his mouth moved as if he was trying to create words.  
     ”Now, breathe. Dean, breathe.”  
     ”Hey, Cas? In my po-...” Dean mumbled. Castiel leaned in closer to make sure he got what Dean was saying.  
     ”Yes?”  
     ”Cas, in my... In my pocket.”  
     ”In your pocket,” Castiel mumbled and put his hand down Dean's front pocket. He ignored the faint groans of pain echoing from Dean's open mouth. The item in Dean's pocket was a flask. Castiel opened it and placed it close to Dean's mouth, angling his head upwards. ”Here.”  
     ”I want you to, uh... I want you to throw that away. Alcohol will kill you. Really.” Dean said with a smug face. He watched Castiel's face, frozen for a short while. He was still holding the flask close to Dean's mouth. When Dean started to giggle, Castiel let out a breath of relief and offered Dean a smile.  
     ”You son of a bitch,” he said as he threw away the flask. Dean laughed briefly before groaning in pain.  
     ”I thought you were dying in my arms,” Castiel said in an exhale.  
     ”Come on, no, man. I'm not okay with dying in your arms.”  
     ”You son of a bitch.” Castiel let out a small laugh and gently stroked Dean's cheek.  
     ”Where... where are they? They all gone? The wolves. Did you get them?”  
     ”They've all been exterminated,” Castiel said with a smirk. It took Dean a while to get it.  
     ”Oh you, fuck! _Now_ you're making a reference...” They both laughed, Castiel more out of relief, but still. Dean took a few breaks to make noises of pain before asking where Sam was.  
     ”He's getting the car. You need a hospital since I can't heal you anymore.”  
     ”Oh, okay.” There was a short moment of silence before Dean continued, ”Hey, Cas?”  
     ”Yes, Dean?”  
     ”Did I ever tell you...”  
     ”What?”  
     ”...that you really are a beautiful man?” Dean giggled. Castiel did not know how to respond.  
     ”Really? Now?”  
     ”Come on and give me a kiss before Sam comes.” Dean ignored Castiel's response and his giggling continued. Castiel smiled.  
     ”Where did that bullet hit you, anyway?”  
     ”In my heart.” Castiel almost took him seriously before he continued, ”so I can't keep my feelings in anymore.”  
     ”You're an ass.”  
     ”I'm your ass.”  
     ”Yes. You are.”


End file.
